Back to Business
by Western wicked witch
Summary: What happens after the Tony's
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, characters belong to NBC. Co written by Halloween9moive

I always love the smell of old theatres, something calming about them. Still can't get over Tom calling me. Though if what I've heard is true, my heart aches, Ivy, the baby. Derek had told me the day after the Tonys he was going to be a dad, he was so happy! It was a boy, Ben I think. Now, well now he's not talking to anyone. I bet in his head, he's thinking its payback for his past deeds. Then again, actors are the worst gossips. Only Derek and Ivy know the truth.

I open the door, there she is, my muse, my Marilyn. She's just sitting on the stage lost in thought. A sight for sore eyes. That girl can still, after everything make me smile. Jimmy had let me know when he left prison that he was giving Karen a fresh start. He felt they both needed it after what happened with Kyle. Let's see if I still have it.

'Miss Karen Cartwright!' I bellow. If she was a cat, she'd be hanging from the roof! Derek roars with laughter.

'Mr Wills!' I shout through laughing. 'I can't say I've missed that!'

Derek walks to the stage.

'Sorry darling just wanted to see if I was still the Dark Lord.'

'Guess you still are. Any clue why Tom wants to see us?'

'No not a clue, must be important, he threatened to drag me out of bed. Why are you laughing?'

'Oh Derek, even Tom must have had a passing thought about you in bed'. I smile. 'Oh. Oh! Right, well, erm big no, capital N'. He laughs.

'Well I could tell him you're a great kisser!' My head says Fantastic!

'Why Karen, you should have been to drunk to notice. But thank you, I think'. Derek says blushing slightly.

'You know I can hear you right?'

The red curtain across the stage parted a little and the suited figure of Tom Levitt emerged from within

'Voices carry in a place like this' he said in an uncharacteristically sombre tone

'What's the matter' Karen said, picking up instantly on the vibe

Tom made his way silently down to where Derek and Karen were sitting. He put his hand inside his jacket pocket and produced an envelope. Tom tried to look Derek in the eye, but he found that he just couldn't do it; after all he had helped keep the secret.

Tom handed the envelope to Derek, who still had no idea what was going on. Derek peeled open the envelope and took out the letter within. His eyes widened as he read it, his blood boiled as he read every condescending word she had written for him. A tear rolled down Derek's face and landed onto the letter, how could she do this to him.

Karen reached out for the letter but Derek held it out of her grasp.

'What is it?' Asked Karen

'Well' Derek dried his tear away with his hand before continuing 'Ivy has taken my son and she isn't bringing him back'

'What!?'

Derek rose from his seat, he towered over Tom his face painted a picture of desperation and rage. He held the letter up to Tom.

'How long have you known about this'

'Two weeks'

'Two bloody weeks, I just saw her yesterday everything was fine... did you put her up to this'

'No of course not'

'Oh of course you did, you just couldn't help opening old wounds and spreading your lies'

Derek stormed off up the steps and out of the theatre, leaving Karen confused and Tom sulking.

'What's this all about Tom?'

'I did what I had to do, she wasn't happy. She is taking Ben and moving away.'

'That doesn't justify taking a man's son away from him'

'Maybe it does'

'What's that supposed to mean'

'It means... I'm exhausted and clutching at straws'

'What about the legal ramifications of this, Derek could get the police to track down Ivy, he could press charges for kidnapping'

'But we both know he won't'

'Doesn't change the fact that this is a felony and wrong... why is she doing this'

'The love just wasn't there anymore and she felt she had to get out of his life'

Karen stood up to face Tom, she was so angry that Ivy had done something so... Ivy again

'I get that friends look out for each other but when your friend is doing something that will destroy lives, it's your duty to stop them going over the edge. You know how long Derek has wanted a family.'

Karen was about to leave when she noticed Tom's suit. Tom never wore a suit, not a proper one any way, tie, cuff links the works.

'What're you all dressed up for'

'I just came from a Bombshell meeting... let's talk about it later'

Karen nodded and made her way up the steps, when she reached the top she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. On the floor behind the last row of chairs was a crumpled up ball of paper, she fairly sure she hadn't seen it on the way in and assumed what it was.

Karen picked up the ball of paper and uncrumbled it. Karen knew she shouldn't read it, it was none of her business but she just couldn't help herself.

'Dear Derek, I've given this to Tom to give to you. As we're no longer a couple, I've decided to move away with baby Ben. If he ever asks, I will tell him who you are, but until then you'll just be a name. Harsh I know, but I need my career more. Go to Karen with my blessing. Ivy'

"Go to Karen with my blessing" Was this her fault? What had Derek told her?

Hearing Tom making his way up the steps, Karen folded the letter and put it in her handbag before exiting the theatre.

Derek raced back to his apartment. All of Ivy's stuff that she had when she moved in was gone. For the first time ever his home felt like a strangers. Empty of all emotion and love, just nothing. He went to sit down; there between the cushions was Ben's favourite teddy. Every emotion hit Derek like a tidal wave. Sure they had split as a couple, but only just yesterday, they had agreed to co parent Ben and get on the best they could.

"Ahhhh you fool Derek everything you touch, just slips right out of your grip. Ivy is right, take the boy away! Take everything away!"

From outside his door Karen heard him shout and a lot of noise, she took out the spare key and turned it in the private elevator. As the doors opened, she saw an over turned table and chair. Derek on the floor clutching a teddy bear as if his life depended on it. Karen knew words wouldn't help, so she got on the floor beside him and held him.

Hours had passed and neither had moved. Karen had guessed Derek had fallen asleep. It was the ringing of Derek's phone that made them both move. Derek groggily got to his feet and fished the phone from his pocket.

"What?"

"Derek it's Eileen, have you been drinking?

"Drinking?! No! For heavens sake Eileen, I do occasionally fall asleep! What do you want?" He spat into the phone.

"My office. Now! Find Karen" She shouted and hung up.

"Oh joy, Eileen is on the warpath. Karen? Karen why are you sitting on my floor?" It all started to come back, finding the apartment empty, throwing stuff, then a vice grip on him. Now he realised where the grip came from.

"Derek. There was no way I was leaving with you in that state." Derek looked at her as if she had gone mad.

"Darling, that was very kind, but right now Eileen needs to see us both. Any more bad news, you can find me in the loony bin. Move, chop, chop".

As Karen got up and moved to the door she saw the Dark Lord was back for blood. She closed the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing, characters belong to NBC. Co written by Halloween9moive

Eileen's Office

"Thank you both for coming. I have some things to say and it might not be pleasant to hear."

"For pity's sake Eileen, after the morning I've had nothing could be as bad as what you have to say. Just spit it out."

"Well sit down, both of you." Karen and Derek made their way to the leather sofa and sat down. Karen had a knot forming in the pit of her stomach. She knew it had something to do with Tom, when he had said he'd been in a meeting. She grabbed Derek's hand. Derek suddenly felt Karen's hand in his. She obviously was nervous, but why. He squeezed her hand back. The action didn't go unnoticed by Eileen. Eileen stood in front of her desk.

"Derek, I am pleased to say you are now back as director for Bombshell. And Karen, you are Marilyn."

"What?" They both said in unison.

"Well I knew this would be hard. Tom is leaving indefinitely so he asked for you to come back Derek, and Karen well Ivy thought you'd be the only choice of a replacement."

"Hold on, Tom and Ivy are both leaving? At the same time?" Asked an exasperated Derek.

"Oh no. Derek. Maybe Eileen should say the rest when I'm not in the room." Derek looked at Karen she was so pale, she had worked something out and he was playing catch up. "No, stay, please. I've a feeling I'll need someone to stop me from murder."

"Fine. As I was saying they are both leaving and they haven't said where."

"But Ivy is leaving with Ben. Why would Tom…" The letter flashed before him. "Tom is going to raise MY son? Not a chance, where's the phone? I'm calling the police!" Derek shouted.

"You can't call them. Ivy said that if you fight this, she will go to the court and make sure you never see him again." Eileen said.

"I have rights; my name is on the birth certificate!"

"No, no it's not. It was left blank; Ivy just said your name was there as she wanted everything to work out. I'm sorry Derek. Tom thinks he can talk Ivy round. After some time away."

All through this exchange Karen felt sicker realising that if she accepted the role, it would only reaffirm Ivy's thought that Derek was in love with Karen. "Go to Karen with my blessing." Karen got up and raced out the door to the rest room. Derek and Eileen were glaring at each other and didn't notice she had left the room. After a minute, Derek felt his hand was cooler than before.

"Karen? Where did Karen go?" Eileen shrugged. A few minutes later Karen reappeared at the door, looking slightly green. Her voice was horse when she spoke.

"Eileen, Derek, I can't accept the role. As I know if I did, it may loose any chance of Derek seeing his son again. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm not feeling very well. I'm going home to lie down."

She walked over to Eileen and shook her hand. Derek was looking dumbfounded still sitting. Karen crouched down looking him in the eyes, her own, spilling tears. "I am so sorry that I've helped to cause this mess. Forgive me." He leant over and hugged her tightly. His voice betraying him. "Nothing to forgive. It isn't your fault."

Karen got up and left the office.

"You have no idea where they are going?" "None. I think they both knew I would crack eventually and tell you. I'm sure it will only be a few weeks. And then you can see Ben."

"And that poor girl thinks it's her fault. That just because I saw her in my head as Marilyn doesn't mean anything."

"But you slept with her, didn't you?"

"No! We got drunk, kissed and then she went to bed and I spend the night on the sofa. I don't sleep with every woman I see. I said as much to the newspaper that time. Gordon Bennett Eileen, my son is being taken away from me and all you're worried about is, if I've slept with Karen! Get your priorities straight! I'm going to leave before I say something I regret" "Derek! Please! We need to sort Bombshell."

Derek rounded on Eileen. "Not today. Today I need to find my son." With that Derek marched to the door and slammed it shut.

"Well that went well." Sighed Eileen

Karen's Apartment

Karen closed the door behind her and went straight to her room. She was never so glad that Ana wasn't there. She had moved into digs nearer the theatre. So it was just Karen. She climbed onto the bed and re read the letter. What was going on in Ivy's head? Karen hadn't seen Derek before today in nearly a year. Ivy had won the Tony, and Derek had told the world he loved Ivy. So why were Ivy and Tom moving away with the child? What was so bad that Derek deserved this? She fished in her bag; got her cell "I hope you're both happy Tom. Derek is heartbroken. Bring his son home. K." The text sent, Karen lay down and willed her tears away. Her last thought before sleep overcame her was "I hope Derek finds his son."

In the early hours of the morning Derek sat sorrowfully in his apartment. He had just come off the phone with his lawyer, turns out Eileen was right he really didn't have a leg to stand on. That blonde witch had made it virtually impossible for him to put up any kind of a legal fight for his son. How had she been able to keep up the charade for so long? Tom had been in on it for two weeks but Ivy it seems had been planning it since Ben was born. Just thinking about it made Derek feel sick, he hoped Karen wasn't still blaming herself but knowing her as he did it was a dead cert she was.

Derek felt absolutely awful about the entire situation and looking around him, he couldn't help realising the irony of his apartment. It was still a tip from his outburst earlier and it very much resembled his life in that regard. He thought about phoning Karen, apologising for everything but he realised she'd probably be sleeping at this hour.

Noticing a few of his framed posters had fallen off the wall; Derek couldn't help but wander over to them. None seemed to be smashed but on closer examination the glass on The Full Monty had been cracked and Uncle Vanya had seen better days. Though his third poster was in pristine condition, it depicted a woman standing slouched against a wall, her face shrouded in shadows and a yellow title running behind her – "Bombshell". It was the poster for the Boston previews; he had kept it as a memento of his time with the show.

Derek stared at the poster for what seemed like an age, new ideas forming in his mind. Could he possibly do this? Was this his second chance?

A second chance, maybe a third? Who knew how many chances Derek had but if he was going to go back to Bombshell it would have to be big!

In amongst everything Tom had sent word that Ben was safe and he would take care and love the boy. Derek knew Tom would and knew Tom was in the middle, at least Derek would get updates and photos from Tom even if Ivy cared or not.

Now he had to convince Karen. First things first clean up the mess and put everything back where it belonged. And that means getting Karen centre stage as Marilyn on Broadway.

While cleaning up, Derek hadn't heard the elevator and when he had turned and saw Karen the glass he had just lifted nearly ended up back on the floor.

"Karen! You startled me! What time is it?"

"Eight o'clock thought I'd come and check on you. Brought coffee and croissants"

"Ah you are an angel my darling. I'll get some plates."

Karen moved over to the table and started taking things out of the paper bag. Derek walked over with the plates. "Glad to see the table the right way up or this would be a strange picnic". Karen said while smiling. "Would that be a bad thing?" "Derek, stop, even after everything, you're flirting? What about Ben?" "Well Tom was in touch and he'll do what's right with Ben and love him as well as he can and send me updates. He's stuck between a rock and a hard place. But what can I do? I've got to go back to Bombshell. Come with me. You know you were the only one in my mind that encapsulates all of Marilyn."

Sensing where the conversation was going Karen said "Derek you're not at yourself, it would be a rebound thing. And I know you're not that man anymore. You put your heart on the line at the Tonys for Ivy."

"Doesn't mean what I said about love to you. There was a reason my mind picked you as Marilyn, you made my heart soar. And I should have made it clearer before Jimmy came on the scene. I chose Ivy as, well, better the devil you know. I thought she knew me, but she left, and here you are, listening to a washed up director moan about his life."

"Derek, after everything you've been through, you are allowed to moan. More than most. But today you are the Dark Lord and you are going into that theatre and making my Marilyn shine!"."You mean? You will?" "Can't have Bombshell without Marilyn can we? You were there for me when I needed someone, time to repay the favour. Now chop, chop Mr Director, there's work to be done!"

So as they cleared away breakfast, both Derek and Karen stepped on to the street with a spring in their step.


	3. Chapter 3

Assembling everyone at the theatre to do a stock take of sorts, Derek discovered that nearly half of the roles had been vacated over the past 3 months. Derek paced back and forth on the stage. The DiMaggio replacement had cut town for some reason or another and the chap who was supposed to play Zanuck got offered the lead in an amateur performance of The Phantom of The Opera.

Derek looked over at Karen, she was chatting with two of the stars who stuck around. Simon who played JFK and Bobby, a former friend of Ivy's who stuck with the show since day one with the workshop. Bobby moved out of the ensemble and got the role of Johnny Hyde, the Russian American Talent Agent who like so many others fell head over heels for Marilyn. Derek and Ivy had seen him on Broadway less than a year ago doing the role and both agreed that he was phenomenal, even though he was only in a handful of scenes.

Probably noticing Derek's faraway look and staring in her direction, Karen gestured for him to come over. Making his way past the Some Like It Hot director, Derek made his way down to Karen. "Yes my dear?" he questioned, even if she saw him staring he should try and play it cool.

"We were just talking about your time with Sweet Charity"

"Oh god" Derek groaned "You know the one thing that'll be remembered about that disaster won't be my directing or the terrific music done by Andrew Lloyd Webber's protégée by the way. It'll be our lead forgetting her lines half way into the first performance and legging it through the audience"

The three actors got a chuckle from that before the new stage manager called the two guys away leaving Derek and Karen on their own. The silence was little awkward "I saw you staring" Karen admitted "You really have to stop that you know"

"Why" Derek asked

Karen met his gaze for a few seconds before taking a wrinkled up letter out of her jeans and giving it to him, Derek recognized it as the letter Tom gave him yesterday. He thought he had gotten rid of it.

"That's the reason" Karen replied with just a hint of a reassuring smile.

"I thought that was all settled" said Derek sombrely

"I'm still not that comfortable with it, I'm more than happy to be your Marilyn but personally I'd rather be your friend than your girlfriend... right now"

A glimmer of hope? Derek flashed grin at Karen and was about to say something quite inspiring to her when someone in the room loudly cleared their throat. The two of them turned to see a tall, blonde haired woman wearing glasses and a very expensive suit.

"All very cosy, I must admit" The mysterious blonde observed as she looked over the large room before finally looking back at Derek and Karen. Before either of them could say anything, the woman stretched out her hand to Derek "Tilda Winters" She announced as Derek shook her hand rather cautiously as if the woman was primed to explode. Tilda then shook Karen's hand before announcing "I'm Eileen's new PA"


	4. Chapter 4

"You'll excuse me for a moment wont you Tilda? I just have to make a quick call."

"Certainly Mr Wills" was the ice cool reply. Karen stood watching, she couldn't believe, in many ways this…person looked remarkably like Ivy.

"Eileen! Who is this new PA of yours? Why is she here? And why in Gods name does she look like Ivy!"

"Ah, you've met Tilda. And yes I had noticed the resemblance. But that's not the reason she is there. She is there to be my eyes and ears. For all the times I cant be there watching you re-work your show. So behave."

"Behave! Hold on here, I have no idea what you're thinking. I am trying to work out if we have enough cast, costumes and time to reopen, and you are worrying about me what? Getting fixcited on Karen? Pity sake Eileen, I have my son to think about. I can't even think of anything else at the minute and I resent your guard dog watching me! So unless she can act, dance and sing, call her off! Barked Derek.

"I'm sorry Derek. But I am afraid she stays. Just play by the rules and all will be well. Goodbye Derek, I have budgets to look over." With that the line went dead.

Karen having watched the heated exchange excused herself and followed Derek backstage. She found him in the green room, looking white with rage. She wasn't as green as everyone thought. She had worked it out why Tilda was there. And it was only confirmed by Derek's face.

"Care to share?" She asked as she slowly made her way to where Derek was standing.

As if waking from a trance Derek looked at Karen as if she had appeared out of thin air. "Oh that woman infuriates me! I have to Behave!" He mocked by using Eileen's voice.

"Because of me? Eileen thinks now you're back at Bombshell then the old rules come in to play. Surely with all that happened yesterday, Eileen would know that, that won't happen. You have to think of Ben. Here sit down." Karen guided Derek to a seat and knelt beside the chair.

"I'm I really such an orge? All I ever wanted along with my theatre life was a family. Now even that is being taken away from me. What have I to do to prove that I am human and I do have feelings? I cant be the Dark Lord forever."

"As your…friend, I know you're feeling stompted on at the minute. But the mask has to stay on, at least until opening. Then you can be an old softie. Tilda and Eileen wont know what has hit them when Bombshell reopens and there are crowds around the block waiting for tickets. Do this. Do it for Ben. I will shine as bright as I can to bring each house to its feet. You do it for Ben. I'll do this for you." With that Karen stepped out of the room, hoping her Dark Lord would return.


	5. Chapter 5

"5,6,7,8! Again! Count it out! Marilyn downstage! Bobby upstage! Again! People again!" Derek shouted.

Again and again they went through the routine. No one dared complain as they had all heard about Ivy and Ben. They knew this was the only way Derek could work out his frustration, without drinking.

Tilda watched from the sides, no side ward glances between star and director, no excuse to touch her arm or hand. There was nothing but a lot of exhausted people before her. When the break was called everyone fell in a heap all except Derek, who was furiously writing and muttering to himself.

What were Eileen and Ivy thinking? Why had she gone along with it. She could see herself he was on edge. It wasn't fair on him, she had to let him know. But how? "Mr Wills?" "What?" Derek Barked. " I, I...it doesn't matter." She sighed inwardly.

"Don't worry, his bark is really worse than his bite. Can I help?" Karen asked as she sat down beside Tilda. Karen knew Tilda was holding back something, so she intended to find out.

"I know you're here to keep an eye on Derek, but why and who sent you?" Tilda may look similar, but she wasn't an actress and she hated lying. "Can you get Mr Wills? He needs to hear this." Karen went over to the director and he followed her back to where Tilda was sitting. "Well?" Growled Derek.

"Eileen and Ivy hired me. They wanted to see if now she was out of the picture so to speak that you both would become an item. Its a test of sorts.". "A test? How is this a test?" Asked Karen. Derek watched on in horror. "Ivy always knew she had you Derek, but not your heart. Even after Ben was born, she felt you loved him more. I'm not my cousin. I knew there was nothing to it."

Deflated Derek hung his head and said "That is why she took Ben? I loved him more? I did love Ivy, and maybe I had a crush on Karen as Marilyn. But I was willing to give up my career to be a father and husband. How much more love did she need?"

Tilda could see the hurt, betrayal and sadness in every line on his face, but she had to finish her side.

"Derek, you need to know, you have a right to know, Ivy isn't 100 percent that Ben is yours. She was seeing JFK at roughly the time you got back together."

"Karen. Tell me, is Tilda telling me the truth? My head is spinning and I'm not even sure of who I am. Tell me, as my friend, tell me."

Karen looked at Tilda. She could see the tears and how heavy it must have weighed on her. She looked Derek in the eyes and said "Derek she's no Ivy. She is telling you the truth.". It took all of Karens energy not to just hug him there and then. When she found her voice, Karen asked "If Derek passes, then what? What about Ben?"

"I honestly don't know. I haven't been told anymore than that. I hope Ben is yours, I never knew Ivy could be capable of something so vile."

Dereks mask fell back in place. "Tell Ivy, weather I'm with Karen or someone else, I want MY son!" Turning, he yelled "Everyone go home! 8am sharp!"

Derek's apartment

Derek sat in the dark, empty home. He had never felt so much hate until now.

"Ouch!" Said Karen stepping out of the elevator. Derek hadn't moved, his shadow framed by the skyline of New York. Karen carefully made her way to the sofa, knelt down in front of him.

It was only then Derek saw her. He wrapped his arms around her, kneeling with her, crying for the love he had had for Ivy and for a son that might not be his. Karen held all the tighter, knowing this wasn't a side that was ever seen. Her heart broke with that knowledge. Derek needed a friend, and here she was.


	6. Chapter 6

**NBC own these characters. Halloween9movie and I are just writing them.**

The next morning Derek woke early, to find that, his angel in the night had gone. He looked round and saw he was somehow lying on the sofa with a rug round him.

How he got there he couldn't remember. But was glad to finally feel a little lighter with all the emotions being pent up for so long had been let out.

He showered and dressed quickly. If the Dark Lord was back, then he would be there before everyone else and scare them all as they came in to the theatre. He laughed to himself. His favourite book growing up had been the Phantom of the Opera. And here he was feeling every bit the character, driven by love and obsession.

He got to the theatre and was let in half and hour before rehearsals. He made his way to his desk in the auditorium. One of the few places where Derek felt completely at peace.

As he looked to the stage, he saw Karen, dangling her legs over the stage, lost in a book. But before he could scare her, she spoke.

"Why Mr Wills, only half an hour before rehearsals? You used to come in an hour before." She had a playful smile dancing on her face. Derek walked to where she was sat. He hopped up onto the stage and sat beside her. "Coffee?" She offered. Then she handed him a steaming hot black coffee.

When she couldn't take the confused look on his face anymore, she simply said "I needed extra rehearsal time; here mind my book I'm going to change." Derek took the book and where it lay open, was a note, "Eileen is here. Hope the sofa was comfortable; I couldn't carry you up the stairs! X"

Derek chuckled out loud, just as Eileen entered onto the stage. "Something funny Derek?"

"I just love this bit of The Phantom. Always makes me laugh." He slowly slipped the note out of the book and closed his hand round the coffee cup hiding the note.

"So how are things shaping up for the show? From what I hear, people had blisters on their feet yesterday." Eileen smiled.

"That's what I'm here for, to get the cast to reach perfection. Nothing less." "Well as long as we open on time, I'll be happy; I hate not making money and losing costumers."

"Well I can't sit here and chat." Please sit and watch, but if you'll excuse me, I have to get my notes." He got off the stage with book, coffee and note still in hand and went to his desk, as he lifted his notes, the book and note, were put in his bag.

At eight on the dot all the cast appeared in the auditorium. "Right ladies and gents, if we can stick to the timetable and changes we may actually get the show opened in no time." A cheer went round, but Derek held his arm up and the silence reappeared. "Now we have to be above perfection today, as Eileen Rand is here to watch. So everyone to starting positions and we'll take it from there!"

Karen sang her heart out; even in rehearsals she treated it as a full show. They were timing it as a full show, with costume changes, lighting cues. Everything. Her last line rang out "Let me be the star!" The lights faded and Derek stopped his stop watch.

"House lights up! Right we are ten minutes over, but that was down to a wrong set being cued. It's now 4pm. Go home, rest and we'll start same time tomorrow. You were all fabulous. Now go before I change my mind." He laughed. Everyone clapped and within minutes the company had left the building.

"Derek? This is Bombshell; the one Tom has had success with. Not the Boston preview. Yes some of your changes work and make the show run smoother, though I would rather you keep some of Toms ideas."

"Eileen, even at my worst, I still won the Tony. Would you rather it is a success or a global hit? Up to you. I mean you did say you hated to lose money. Now as I haven't eaten all day, I'm going to grab a bite."

Looking as if she had swallowed a lemon Eileen said "As long as you eat and nothing else. We can't afford another Daisy stunt."

Derek looked stunned but kept quiet. He saw her in the wings, but wouldn't let on to Eileen that Karen was there. She saved him, now he tried to repay her.

From the wings Karen watched how Eileen seemed to patronize Derek. She knew she couldn't be seen, not for Derek or Ben's sake. So she left by the stage door and headed home.

After about an hour at home, the buzzer rang, startling Karen, she had fallen asleep and was still sleepy. She buzzed them in and opened her door. In walked Derek, with food. "Hungry?" "Derek, I guess I am. I had a mad boss today who thought we were all machines!" She laughed. "Really? What is his name and I'll give him a stern talking to."

He smiled and somehow had put everything on plates. Though to be honest Karen just had been too tired to notice. "Wine?" "Not for me thanks, I'm hungry and beat, I'll stick to herbal tea tonight if that's ok?" "Darling it's your house, of course its ok. Come on sleepy head, you need to eat."

Derek guided Karen to the table and sat her down. He then realized how tired she really was, the black circles round her eyes, and her pale skin, even paler. "Karen when did you sleep last?"

"Um, two or three nights ago. But I'm fine, had to make sure you were ok first. I can sleep when the madness ends." She smiled sleepily.

"Oh my lovely angel, you don't need the extra stress of worrying over me. Though I love that you do, but if you go in exhausted, Ms Rand and Miss Lynn will get the wrong idea."

"Well I don't abandon people I care about when they need help. And I will say as much if anyone asks!"

"Karen, you have the biggest heart. But please go to bed, I'll tidy up and head home when finished."

He stood up and helped Karen to stand. "Will you be ok? I feel bad for cutting out." "Karen you're not cutting out, you're falling asleep. There is a difference." Karen smiled and hugged Derek before heading down the hall to her room.

"Derek? Thank you for dinner." She called before closing her door. Derek just nodded and started to tidy, amazed at Karen's plate being empty. Once he had everything done, he looked at his watch, midnight. If he wanted an early start, he would head home. He would live like a monk, if it meant he saw Ben. He sent a text to Tom, "Tell Ben I love him and I'll see him soon." "Ben says love you too daddy. Night. T."

Derek walked home and fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**NBC own these theatre luvvies. Halloween9movie and I are just borrowing them. Slightly long**

Derek the Dark Lord woke the next day and decided if Bombshell was to re open on time, blisters would be the last thing on people's minds.

When he arrived at the theatre, he got a sinking feeling. He cautiously walked into the auditorium; saw the stage full of the company. Centre stage, Eileen stood with Tilda, they were talking to someone. When they had stopped they turned, revealing Ivy!

"Ivy? Where's Ben? Where is Tom?" Worry creeping into his voice. "They are both fine, and no where nearby. I'm here for you, you see, well I need something. Here." She thrust a cue tip or cotton bud in Derek's face. Startled and taken by surprise Derek stepped back. "Open your mouth, two seconds and it will be all over." "Ivy what in Gordon Bennett's name are you doing and taking about?" He seethed, though he was starting to work it out.  
"I'm going to prove that you are NOT Bens father. I need you to swab your mouth! Hurry up! Places to go Derek!"

Knowing he was backed into a corner and with all eyes on him, he took the swap, did what was asked and handed it back. He turned on his heel and left the auditorium. He stalked his way up to the rafters. He dialled Tom's number, "Hi Derek! How's things?" "Don't you dare, don't you even dare to pretend that you have no idea of what has just happened." He growled. Startled Tom replied "Derek, really, what has happened? I'm with Ben feeding the ducks. Tell me. You've got me worried."

Derek took a deep breath and said "Ivy is here, in the theatre. She wants a paternity test. I have just been swabbed in front of all the theatre." "Oh Derek, I knew she was going out of town for a few days but I didn't know where. I am so sorry. But you know Ben loves you, so it will be all ok in the end." "She doesn't want me as Ben's father, that's why she's here to prove it's not me."

When both men were lost for words, Derek could hear raised voices coming from the stage. He peered down and saw just in time Eileen raise her hand as if to strike Ivy, but stopped. Yet the scare made Ivy scream. A grim smile appeared on Derek's face.

Tom had heard it, "Derek! What was that?" "Oh you know theatre ones, always screaming at the littlest things!" "So Derek, what happens now?" "Right now? I've got to put a show together. Ring me, if you hear before me, about Ben, bye."

He ended the call and made his way down to the stage. As he was about to walk on he heard Eileen. "How dare you embarrass Derek, this company and yourself Ivy. That was low. Now GET OUT! And don't return!" Ivy was flabbergasted. She looked around; no one looked her in the eye. She took a deep breath and walked out. Derek watching the door close, made his way out of the wings. "Right you lot! We have a show to sort! Go get ready for Cut, Print, Moving On!"

Everyone ran.

Eileen moved to come over, but he shook his head. He went and sat at his desk. He made as if he were reading his notes, but he was trying to quieten his temper, he had an overwhelming feeling to go into the wardrobe department and rip Ivy's costumes to pieces with a sharp pair of scissors. Not yet he thought.

Eileen went straight to Karen in her dressing room. Karen was pale and shaking, she felt ill. Not even Karen could think Ivy could be so vile. She wanted to shake Ivy for doing that, in front of an audience too. She saw Eileen come in. "Karen, are you ok? I know you and Derek are friends, can you check on him? You are the only one at this point who may get him to talk."

Karen stunned out of her thoughts, "Me? Sure aren't I the one person who can make things worse? I'm surprised he didn't blow up in a rage. Though if there is a chance about Ben, Derek would have to stay calm."

"Maybe so, but, his head has to be fully in the game. Please, just see if he's ok." Karen looked at Eileen and nodded.

She silently left her room and walked into the auditorium. She could see Derek at his desk, his face white with rage. When she reached the desk she simply put her hand over his. He turned, looked into those big eyes, and let go of a breath he had been holding. "Scream if you want, no one would blame you." She felt her hand being gripped so hard, that she knew there would be a bruise later.

"Right this second, I'm the Dark Lord. Later, I can drink myself stupid. But my darling, I thank you for even caring. I see I've caused you tears, that I am sorry for." "You have nothing to be sorry for, Ivy should, not you! My god Derek I physically want to hurt her and feel sick at the pain she caused you!"

"Darling, you're shaking. Stop. Breathe. Look at me, Karen, no. I won't let her change who you are. You are kind, sweet and caring. You are Not Ivy. Remember that. As it is, I have scissors with her name on them in the wardrobe department." He finished half smiling.

Karen looked at his face, every emotion was there, and then she saw the mask fall into place. She knew that Derek the man was gone and the director had appeared.

Derek watched Karen watching him, he knew right now his face was an open book, but he had people waiting on him.

"Darling, we have a show to sort right now. So let's show everyone I may be down, but I'm not out. Be Marilyn, just for me. I need it. Then after, meet me in the wardrobe department." Karen knew he was in pain, and right now if it meant her being Marilyn would help him, she wouldn't question it. Derek let go of her hand and returned to sitting. Karen walked up onto the stage, lost in thought and looking forward to later.

In the Wardrobe Department nearly two hours later, after two gruelling dance numbers back to back, Karen finally sat down with Derek over a pile of Ivy's old Bombshell dresses. Derek handed Karen a pair of scissors and kept one for himself.

"Are you sure you want to do this" Karen said barely containing her smile

"Oh my dear Miss Cartwright, I couldn't think of a better way to spend an afternoon" and with that Derek started cutting into Ivy's white Marilyn dress, first cutting it in half and then really going to town on it, slicing it into quarters and shredding it into tiny little bits.

Karen deciding she didn't want to be left out chose to take her pair of scissors to Ivy's little yellow 20th Century Fox dress. Karen absolutely loathed the thing and was glad Derek let her have a far superior outfit for that number. Looking over at Derek already on his second ruined dress, Karen couldn't help wondering what would happen if it turned out Ben wasn't his. He had already suffered so much at the hands of Ivy, could The Dark Lord take another fall? Karen believed he could but he shouldn't have to, especially when the hand pushing him belongs to Ivy Lynn.

"Earth to Cartwright"

Karen realized she had been staring at Derek for about a minute, he must've noticed, this time the shoe was truly on the other foot.

"What's got you preoccupied my dear" Derek asked as he pried himself away from a Norma Jean sweater he was about to tear into.

"Worrying about you as usual"

"Well you shouldn't, I'm having tremendous fun ripping apart Ivy Lynn's former wardrobe"

"Ever think she'll have the gall to ask for this stuff"

"Not her style, though if she does I'll be happy to give her the bucket of shreds"

"Seriously though" Karen started "If what Ivy says is true and you're not Ben's dad"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it" Derek interrupted rather snappily, Karen knew she hit a nerve "I'm sorry" he continued "I just really don't know, I want Ben to be mine, I love the boy like a father should but" he stopped almost lost in his own sentence.

"But?" Karen prodded

"I can't help thinking that maybe it was just another one of Ivy's lies"

Karen held Derek's hand, it was cold to the touch but she still clutched it.

"If Ivy was stringing you along I will personally slap her in the face myself" Karen reassured him before grabbing Ivy's red Let's Be Bad dress.

"Now I don't know about you but this little red dress has been bugging me since I first saw it"

"Sorry to interrupt" Squeaked a voice from the doorway behind the two

Tilda stood nervously as she knew she was intruding on a private moment.

"Eileen wants to talk to you Karen, it sounded important"

Karen let go of Derek's hand and stood up.

"Feel free to go to town on this without me" she said as she threw him the red dress, before following Tilda out into the hallway.

Derek looked at the red dress, he remembered the first time Ivy tried it on, she made the passing comment that it was very Marilyn and very her at the same time. Though she never really let it show to anyone, the dress was one of the things she absolutely loved about Bombshell. She loved the fact that it made her feel closer to Marilyn, far more than the iconic white cocktail dress ever could. So naturally Derek smiled as he pierced the garment with his ever so sharp pair of scissors and as Karen insisted he went to town on it.

When Karen found Eileen, she was sitting staring into space. "Karen, I'm just off the phone with Ivy. I wanted to know the real truth and not that stunt she pulled. It was like getting blood from a stone. Yet in the end, she cracked. Turns out a while back she did this to Bombshell's JFK. His and Bens DNA match. He's the real father, not stepping up according to Ivy, hence the farce today." Karen's knees started to buckle, so she took a seat. "Ivy knew Derek would step up." Karen said. "Yes that's the truth of the matter. Karen, can you stay here while I tell Derek?" "Eileen, I'll tell him. But not here, he's already cutting up her costumes." "No, it has to be me; I need you to help keep him from jumping off the deep end."

While the two had been talking Tilda, had gotten Derek. Much to his disappointment, as he'd been enjoying seeing the sequins fly. He sat down beside Karen. "Derek I have something to say" Eileen started. Karen didn't care who saw, she grabbed his hand. Derek got flashbacks of the last time. "I'm not going to like this am I?"

He could feel Karen shake uncontrollably as Eileen relayed what she had been told. He felt sick, angry, upset, and numb. Everything and nothing at once. Ben wasn't his. He realized he was sobbing, and for once didn't care who was there. "Does Tom know?" He croaked. "No Ivy hasn't told him." "Derek?" Karen couldn't finish the sentence. But all her emotions were so visible, even Eileen could see. "I know my sweet. Let's get out of here. Eileen can we cancel tomorrow, I'm planning on getting blind drunk in the hopes that this entire week disappears." "Derek don't do anything stupid. Karen get him home, and no late night."

Karen nodded and led Derek out the theatre and turned to him. "She's evil! The evilest person I know! Derek? Derek look at me, Ben is so lucky. Lucky to have both you and Tom loving him. DNA is just one thing, your bond and love is pure, Ivy can't take that away. Don't give that up. Come on, home."

Derek had lost his speech; he suddenly felt tired, so by the time he got inside his apartment, he had forgotten Karen was there and went straight up to his room. Karen heard the sobs, and decided she would curl up on the sofa, to be there. Just in case. In no time both had fallen asleep with tear stricken faces.


End file.
